Switched Guardian
by twisting thorn
Summary: Seymour and Auron's stories merge... Twisted Auron-Seymour-Rikku Story-in-Progress. Ch.5: Fate is never fair...
1. The Beginning

Switch

* * *

Rage. That was the one emotion he felt now. A lowly Summoner and her Guardians had defeated Seymour Guado, the famous Maester and the Summoner of Anima. He had been inside Sin, a growing part of it. Seymour had been so close to achieving his ultimate goal: to become Sin, the ultimate power. It was all wrecked. He was memorized by the patterns Yuna danced. A voice inside his head activated, almost like an instinct. It was time to leave the world, and go onto the next part of life. It was better called the next part of death. Drifting away, Seymour felt his physical body fade away. He remained as he did mentally, and floated to the Farplane in Guadosalam. Seymour opened his eyes and saw the raging waters and the everlasting fields of flowers. He sighed. For once in his life, or his afterlife, he was content. He was at peace with everything around him, and everything dealing with himself. He had finally achieved perfect happiness, though it was not the way he expected. Before Seymour could take a minute to enjoy himself, he felt a violent punch to his body. He remembered his vision blanking out, and clouding his memory.

Seymour woke up out of a deep sleep and shook his head. He slowly tried to recollect his memories. He quickly remembered the final battle inside Sin against Yuna. Seymour inwardly flinched when he thought of the final piercing blow that the guardian Auron inflicted. That guardian could swing one nasty sword. What else… He remembered a massive amount of light, and a final glance of Yuna dancing. Sending him. He remembered her body moving so gracefully and her shoes clicking against the floor. He remembered his mind falling into a calm, peaceful state and falling asleep. The Guado was regretful about losing the battle, losing his one true chance at becoming Sin. He wondered what had happened to Spira, and if Yuna had been successful in her pilgrimage. Forgetting about Spira and Yuna, Seymour once more went thinking about only himself. If he was killed and destroyed inside Sin, where was he now? Seymour opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings.

The Calm Lands? He had been killed and sent to arrive at the Calm Lands? Seymour blinked. The blue skies were remarkable, filled with clouds for as far as he could see. The landscape remained the same. A huge canyon scarred the green plains, and chocobos ran wild. Seymour gave a rare smile when he realized he avoided the Farplane. After all, if he was not at the Farplane and still on the Calm Lands of Spira, he must not have been sent properly. Or something was amiss. Seymour could not help but dwell on it, wondering what separated his fate from everyone else. Why had he been spared from fate on the Farplane? Was it something he did in the past? Did it have some strange connection to being a part of Sin? Seymour did not know, but he continued to think. There was something wrong in the air; he could feel it. However, he enjoyed the warm rays of sunlight his body felt. It was then he noticed that he stood far away from any landmarks, though there was an Al Bhed trading post not far away. He also realized that there were no people in sight, just wild chocobos. Seymour sighed and began to walk.  Before walking more than two feet, a strange boy appeared, dressed in an odd purple outfit.

"Are you Seymour Guado?" the boy asked. Seymour eyed the boy suspiciously. How could anyone not recognize the famous Maester Seymour? The Maester betrayed by a Summoner, and betrayed by his own wife. He smiled at the thought of Yuna as his wife. How could anyone not know who the mighty half-human half-Guado was? Seymour nodded his head up and down slowly, indicating to the boy that he was indeed Seymour Guado. "I… I am sorry to inform you that there has been a mistake. When you were traveling to the Farplane, something happened that hadn't of happened in all of time. A Summoner destroyed Sin and the entities inside, meaning… Sin had been killed forever. All of the souls traveling toward to Farplane during this time were interrupted of their sent journey. You were sent right before Sin was destroyed, I am afraid your journey was affected."

The young boy raised his hooded head to the Guado. "All the souls who have been interrupted remain on Spira for now, until the path for the dead to the Farplane can be restored. No one was expecting the death of Sin to be so tremendous; the path that you all traveled for eternal rest was altered. It will only be a few weeks before this path is fixed, and you will be sent to the Farplane as you were originally scheduled. Then you can have the eternal rest you have been granted. To summarize it, you are going to be on Spira for only a little bit longer because the death of Sin affected the path dead souls travel to the Farplane. Until the path is fixed, you will remain here. Think of it as a second chance at life, for only a few days. I am… a Fayth. I am the only one remaining here on Spira, there were only a few souls being sent to the Farplane before Sin was destroyed. Now that I have informed you, the last soul, of your odd circumstance, I have finished my duty. Goodbye."

With those words, the young boy disappeared. Seymour was now utterly confused. He was still on Spira? He would remain on Spira for a few weeks? He wondered how all this was possible, perhaps it was a lie or a scheme set up for all Farplane arrivals. Scared and a bit amused, Seymour wandered to the Al Bhed station. If the path of the souls had been interrupted by the death of Sin, why had he returned to Spira? How many had returned to Spira? And since when did Sin die? The Guado was utterly confused. As Seymour was walking to the rest station, another thought came into his mind. If his soul had returned to Spira for the time being, did his body? Seymour looked down. He practically screamed out loud. Suddenly he stopped. He did not know how this happened, how he wound up in this body, but he was pleased. It would grant him access to many places and opportunities in Spira. For the evil Guado known as Seymour was in the body of Auron, the legendary Guardian. Seymour rose a gloved hand and grinned. This opportunity was indeed a second chance at life.


	2. The Al Bhed

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

"Why yes, I am Auron. I'll protect you," Seymour spoke. He couldn't help but let out a short chuckle. Auron's voice was different and new, compared to his soft, soothing tone. He much preferred Auron's voice to his own. Seymour flexed his left arm, enjoying the power he felt. He had never been a physical person, relying on magics and Anima. Anima… In his temporary body, would he be able to summon Anima? Seymour thought for a bit. Was Anima, a fayth, still around? Or was that little boy telling the truth when he said he was the final Fayth? So much had changed when he was sent to the Farplane. Seymour had no idea how much time had passed. Trudging on, while admiring Auron's (or should he say his own) boots, Seymour hummed a quiet, little tune. For a rare time in his tragic life, he was glad. He was now human, no longer Guado, no longer a Maester with responsibilities. Since Sin was destroyed, he had no ultimate goal, and was relatively stress-free. The Al Bhed station was only a few paces away, when Seymour saw the fiends approaching.

He raised an eyebrow. The Fayth and Sin were gone, but fiends were not? The fact that Auron had impaired vision was bothersome, but his heightened senses more than made up for it. A triad of armored Shred came by; Seymour knew that this would be danger. He cursed the fact that Auron's body was inexperienced in casting magic, not that it would do much against a Shred. Sighing, Seymour took out Auron's sword. He grabbed the hilt tightly and pulled it out. Surprisingly, it was light in his hands and the gloves clutched the hilt. Wincing, he swung awkwardly at the first Shred. It was a direct hit, and the blade cut through the thick skin. He smugly smiled and relaxed his muscles. Being a fit guardian did have its advantages. There were only two more, and Seymour disposed of the other quickly. However, the third pounced onto his body. It ripped open skin before retreating. Seymour tried to block it, but was not experienced in using a bracer. He slouched down, and dug the tip of the sword into the ground. His vision was beginning to get blurry and Seymour tried to pull out a potion in time.

A pink blur jumped quickly into battle. The figure, from Seymour's blurred eyesight, moved quickly slashing this way and slashing that way. The final fiend collapsed into a heap. The figure turned on its heel, and walked slowly toward Seymour. It grabbed a lavender bottle from a pocket somewhere and Seymour could feel the cool liquid in his mouth. Almost in an instant, he was rejuvenated. Seymour looked to see a young girl, with spunky blonde hair. He recognized her, but could not exactly place where. The girl took her index finger and gently poked him in the side to see if he was real. Seymour tried to suppress a smile. Did Auron smile? He couldn't remember. The girl studied him for a few minutes, staring into his eye, staring at his outfit. She didn't utter a word, but her green eyes were swirling and mesmerizing. Seymour wondered about this girl, remembering that she was one of the other guardians of Yuna. What was Auron's relationship with her? And why did she not speak? The Al Bhed finished her study of Seymour in Auron's body, and her eyes filled with tears.

"A-Auron? How did you get here?? Yunie sent you! I'm so glad you're back!! But, nothing's wrong, is there anything wrong?? Say something! I never thought I'd see you again! Yunie's in Luca raising everyone's spirits, you should see the parade that started! I'm here for Rin, ya know, he wanted me to close up this shop. Lazy bum, he could of done it himself. Hmph. Anyways, I'm glad that you're back! Say something! Didn't ya miss all of us?" she spoke hastily. Seymour was taken aback by this girl's peppy spirit, and the faith she had that he was… Auron. "Yeah well. I could tell from your eye. It's as um… glareful! It's as glareful as ever. I'll shut up now. You must have gone through a lot, and you never told me how you got here! I'm sure the others would be happy to know!" She grew quiet for a moment, as the pair walked toward the Al Bhed shop. "Is Tidus with you?"

"I lost my memory," Seymour stated plainly. "I know about Spira and my guardian duty. I remember Yuna, I remember Tidus. I don't remember many other things. Like who you are." Seymour pushed open the door to the rest station. He hoped he had used words somewhat like Auron's dialogue. The man never really spoke to him, only before in Guadosalam. "I'm sorry. I just need some time alone. To gather my thoughts. Is that ok? Please don't leave. I want to talk to you later. I won't be long, I want to hurry." Seymour didn't wait for a reply. He walked into the back room and sat down on the comfortable bed. He began to think, as much as his brain would allow. He was in the body of a famous guardian, for as long as it would take the Farplane path to be restored. The real Auron, and Tidus were nowhere to be found. Yuna had destroyed Sin, he didn't know how, and the Fayth had disappeared. No more Anima, no more Aeons, no more Mother. Somehow, in his new body, he didn't feel the restrictions of being half-Guado, half-man. He felt free. He didn't worry about his father or his mother, he didn't worry about freeing everyone from suffering. He simply worried about what lay ahead, what he could achieve in his temporary stay in Spira.

Spira was the same, Seymour guessed. The rest stations were active as usual, still held by the Al Bhed Rin. He didn't know how people had changed; there were few people around. Yuna was in Luca, having a parade or some type of morale-raiser. And Tidus had gone missing. Or was he killed? And that girl… The Al Bhed with the green eyes. She seemed so emotional when facing him, but all her feelings had gone away. Or had they? She seemed interesting in talking about only trivial content. She was worried, it seemed in a sisterly fashion, for Tidus. Tidus: that annoying blonde kid who had a crush on Yuna. Seymour was good at reading people's feelings, it lead him to become a great seducer. It also lead him to become a great leader, manipulative with power. Seymour sighed, knowing his priorities were rearranged. He looked at life differently when he had only a certain time to live, it was like the spell Doom was cast. Seymour intended to use this opportunity for himself, no one else. Being in the body of Auron was another plus. He pushed up his tinted sunglasses, and smiled. He liked the Al Bhed, and he certainly knew the Al Bhed loved the deceased guardian. Seymour knew he would have fun in the future. His heavy footsteps were heard as he slowly walked down the hall and into the lobby.

"Got your memory back? You're still as quiet as always. C'mon Auron, I'll show you everything. First we go meet the group. They're in Luca, most likely. Wakka's probably in Besaid, training for blitzball… but don't mention to Yunie anything about Tidus. It will hurt her enough. So! Now you've gotta answer my questions? Why are you here? How did you get here? What are you going to do here? What's going on?!?" Rikku practically screamed. She looked stunned for a moment. "I… I'm sorry. I was afraid that I'd never see you again. That, you'd never see me again. It's so hard to believe that you are back, I have so many unanswered questions. Now that you're here, I feel like you can answer all those questions. Maybe we should start over? Hi! I'm Rikku! What's your name?" Rikku laughed. She walked outside, pulling the door open. The fabled airship flew across the sky, before rounding back and landing on the green grass. Seymour followed Rikku, trying to hide his complicated confusion. Rikku ran to the airship, but stopped before entering the door in. She waved to Seymour, urging him on. Every movement she made radiated of energy, her steps had bounce in them. Seymour walked at a leisurely pace toward her.

"My name is Auron. It's nice to meet you, Rikku."

* * *

A/N: I wanted to make an original Aurikku. No matter how odd and strange the plot is. I think I may be rushing this… Augh. It's so hard to keep updating to keep readers interested (yah, I know you're out there, readers XD)  but still have an okay story. 


	3. The Uneventful Trip to Luca

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Rikku scratched her head, both literally and figuratively. Not only did she have an itch there, Auron's behavior was confusing her. She thought about it for a moment, and slowly trudged on after him. If one wished go to the Farplane for ten whole years, but was stopped after finally achieving eternal bliss, it would be tough to continue on. She felt a strange surge of pity for the man, who still was on Spira. But Spira was finally liberated from Sin. He would be able to see what good his guardianship had done! Rikku didn't want to think of what would happen when they met up with Yunie. Would Yunie send him? Would Auron be glad, or would he want to stay for a little longer? Rikku looked upon Auron's new time on Spira as a second chance, not a curse. When she discovered he was unsent and shortly after he traveled to the Farplane, she realized all she had been missing. Rikku knew she never would have a chance to say what she wanted to say all along, her feelings for the guardian. She wanted to have a long talk with him, like a mature adult. Like Lulu would! Lulu was in Luca with Yunie, still celebrating from Sin's defeat. It had only been a matter of weeks, when they all fought against Sin, all as one. Auron was sent, and Tidus had faded… Tidus. 

Auron didn't know what had happened to Tidus. They must have been separated in the Farplane, or they could have had different fates altogether. Rikku did not know. All she knew was that she would cherish every moment with Sir Auron, cherish every breath he took and word he spoke. He wasn't speaking much at all. Did he really lose part of his memory? Or was he feigning ignorance to avoid an odd conversation situation? Rikku hoped deep down, that her love for Auron could last. Love was such a strong word, and applying it to the older man was strange. And the fact that Auron had been dead for ten years just complicated everything even more. Was there even an "everything" to be complicated? Rikku was never good at reading people's feelings. Auron was the best out of the best in concealing his feelings. There was never hope that Rikku could tell what was going through the man's head. Not to mention that now he was acting quite abnormal. She wondered how one was normal or abnormal when going through a strange occurrence. Sin, Fayth, Auron, Yunalesca, Yunie, Sending, Farplane: all those words were confusing. But after all, they were just words, and it was truly their meanings that were confusing.

Auron was near Cid in the Airship. He seemed intrigued by the giant viewing window. It was strange; Rikku could remember a conversation with Auron not to long ago. He vowed that he would try to never again go within a ten-foot radius of Cid. That comment made Rikku laugh; Auron always seemed to have an odd sense of humor. But here Auron was, standing a few inches from her father. He was a person who didn't break many vows. She supposed that if she were dead, she would try to experience everything. This included watching the world through a window in the clouds. There was something about Auron she couldn't place. He was there in being, her thoughts retreated back to his "glareful" stare. She felt like she would never see that stare again, it was almost bliss to be annoying to the guardian once more. Rikku was tired of the airship, because it held too many memories. She was glad to see that Auron was back, but she still grieved for him. He was still dead after all. Rikku did not grieve yet for Tidus, not until his story had closed. Not until someone figured out what had happened to him. Until then, she would retain hope.

A teenager has enough problems to worry about, let alone saving the world from evil. Rikku shook her complex thoughts to the back her mind, and focused at what was happening. Auron stated simply that they would visit Yuna and Lulu in Luca. It was strange how he didn't know much and how he forgot about almost everyone. Did he remember all the times they spent together and all the times he rescued them from impending danger? Rikku guessed he didn't. He really did not have any reason to lie; a man such as Auron would never lie. He kept his promises for ten years! What was there to worry about? Rikku walked into a side-area of the airship. All she had to do was walk past the third wing, go down a few steps, make a left at the first fork, and enter the third room from the right. It was quiet and dark; the only light came from a single light bulb above the cold flooring. After Sin had been defeated, she had come to this area many times to relax or think. During that time, she had brought in a comfy but small chair. It's modern-style clashed against the simple, plain look of the abandoned room.

Feelings of loneliness began to rush towards her. She had everything she wanted, Yevon and Al Bhed followers living with each other, Yuna being alive while Sin was destroyed, and Auron… But something was missing. Perhaps it was just teenage feelings, a stage that everyone went through? Rikku hoped her outgoing and cheerful personality would cloud the feelings she held inside. It just didn't make sense that she was still lonely, with everyone around her being so supporting. Rikku closed her eyes and cleared her mind, hoping for some peace. The engines' roar was unmistakably heard, and it was impossible to get a minute of sleep. She placed her hands into her pocket and felt a piece of paper. Was it really…? It was a note she wrote to Auron after he had been sent, a note full of emotion. Now that she had the opportunity, would she talk to him? Every good blitzball player knows, when you have the ball, you have to score. Or at least try to. Rikku smiled slowly when she thought of Tidus' energetic voice. She prayed that she would get over everything soon, that she would stop dwelling on the past and aim toward the future. It sounded easy.

She crumpled the paper and threw it carelessly in the corner. It would not be erased or destroyed, but eventually forgotten. She felt is represented the way she wanted to view the past. Full of emotion, but if you dwelled on it too long you would never reach the future. Now that Sin was gone, she knew that more people would reach the future. She stifled another yawn, and stretched her limbs. It was time to return to society, to once again become the perky, hyper Rikku everyone knew. She wondered how long she could keep an act of immaturity on, how long she would be able to go without showing the more complicated side. Rikku didn't think it was necessary to be so deep with intellect, to have thoughts overpower action. Her brain was fried from all this thinking. When did she start thinking so much and furiously? Being in a situation, facing the death-bringer itself Sin, would probably cause thinking to happen. Rikku walked briskly out of the room, and traced her path. She ran back up to the bridge of the Airship. 

"Hey Auron!" she yelled. She nearly crashed into him. He was walking down the main hallway; where he used to stand during the task of gathering the Ultimate weapons. "Watch where you're going. We're gonna go visit Luca, of course, and Lulu should be there. Yunie's fixing the Yevon problem, 'cause there are still believers. You can't get rid of a religion that's been around for say… a thousand years or so. We might see Wakka there, you know, with all those blitzball tournies going on."

"Thanks for letting me know where our destination is," the famous guardian said. It came out simply, with a hint of sarcasm to it. He walked off without another word. Rikku nearly cried. Had she said too much? Had she said too little? Why did Auron act like that? Sometimes, it was tough liking someone like him. But she knew, deep down, part of her loved the attitude. Her feelings of rejection grew, her fear of loneliness seemed to be justified. But before she knew what was happening, Auron turned on his heel. "Rikku, I really mean that. I looked forward to the calmness of the Farplane, but I took you and the others for granted. Second chance."

Rikku's heart was content. If Auron kept saying nice things like that, she would be able to live a happy life. She was amazed by how the man made her feel. When he spoke, she was listening. She was the one who usually did the talking, she never cared much for listening to other people. He had a voice full of pride, loyalty, and many other single words that stood for what Auron believed in. The clouds passing by the Airship's windows began to slow down. They were almost at their main destination: Luca. Though she was scared about what lay ahead, Rikku had faith that everything would work out fine. She hadn't of seen Yuna since her speech to all in Spira at the Blitzball dome. Lulu, as always, was a role model who taught her much about the world. Rikku also wanted to make a brief stop at the Movie Sphere theatre. There were so many things to do in Luca, and so many opportunities. The Airship hovered over the city for a moment, before beginning it's descent.

* * *

A/N: I 3 reviews. I thought of this plot in school, I do most of my brainstorming while staring out the window during a teacher's lecture. I'm an Auron groupie (we FF.net fanatics should start a club), and I like putting the general 'good' characters in odd positions. Sorry if there was not enough action, this was a fairly boring chapter. It's just a stepping-stone for goodies to come.


	4. The Farplane

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

The Farplane was a place of rest and peace for all the souls of Spira. The lush fields and the crisp waters were havens for travelers who had their share of life. Souls were able to move free; they could float up in the clouds or take a walk in the gardens. They could even view the actions of those still on Spira. It was easy for everyone to meet spirits who had already departed. To anyone else, the Farplane would be heaven. It would be a release from stressful life, and a chance to relax for all eternity. Eternity was a long time, an infinite time, but living on the Farplane made everything worthwhile. It was a time that would never end, and certainly no one would want it to end. Near the entrance of the Farplane, Auron gave a cry of rage. Recklessly performing actions, he slammed his fist into the barrier separating Guadosalam from the Farplane. His two companions, Braska and Jecht hopelessly watched the irate swordsman. Jecht shook his head, wondering what had caused such a change in the passive man he once knew. Jecht found his answer when he looked upon those on Spira: the ones that Auron still cared about. The former guardians of Yuna were spread all over Spira, but something wasn't right. When Jecht viewed the hyper Al Bhed girl, he saw someone else with her. 

Auron? Jecht poked Braska and showed him Spira. The two souls watched everything that was happening with a simple wish from their minds. Almost everything was possible on the Farplane, if one wanted to view someone all they had to do was wish. Almost everything was possible except returning to life. But who would want to? Braska looked at his friend, still banging against the Farplane entrance. He briefly wondered how Auron was still at the Farplane, and still with Rikku. Braska then came to a conclusion: the man with Rikku was not Auron. Though he looked and moved like him, it must not be. It seemed like Jecht had realized the same thing at the same time; his rugged eyes were surprised. Braska moved forward to place a hand on the tense muscles of the swordsman. Auron flinched, and slid down the barrier. He collapsed and placed a gloved hand to his head. Braska could not help but notice how out of character Auron was. He was the pillar everyone went to for support, and he was the man who always kept his feelings inside. Seeing the former guardian emotional was strange, seeing him enraged was even stranger. Auron acted how he felt for once, not hiding behind any barriers. He was battered and defeated.  Braska knelt down, and stared into Auron's clouded eye.

"This is rest?" he cried. "How can I rest? That stranger, and Rikku…" Auron banged on the barrier once more. "Is everything I did hopeless? I still walk on Spira. Help me solve this. I will not be at peace!" Auron briefly wondered if something he did in the past caused him to do this. Jecht was offering him a hand to get up. Auron took it and slowly got up. He leaned the back of his head against the portal. He knew there was nothing he could do to help her. Auron He languidly walked away from his two friends and sat down in the darkest place of the Farplane. Everything was so light and optimistic in the heaven for souls. It was hard to find a place to worry, to seek pity and be depressed. The Farplane allowed no agony, and that was why souls never wanted to leave. No one had ever wanted to leave. No one said that it isn't possible for anyone to leave. Auron looked over to the place he arrived. Memories of a time not so long ago rushed towards him, he allowed them to take his mind to another place.

Yuna was dancing. The Zanarkand light was unlike anything else, all man-made. It cast an orange glow on his skin, and reminded him of raising Tidus. Yuna gave the older man a pained look, but he urged her on. He took his sword, he said parting words, and he was sent away to be at rest. He didn't remember much of the journey, and he didn't have the words to describe it. His entire mind was there, yet his body felt like it was broken into pieces. It didn't hurt. He couldn't control where he was going with his body, he could only control everything with his mind. He didn't remember seeing anything, only feeling. Comfort and love rushed towards him, and with those feelings came light. When his mind was finally peaceful and with no worry, the Farplane appeared. He remembered seeing the sight, his eye opening. It was different than viewing everything with an eye, Auron actually perceived things with his mind. He passed through the barrier, and into the fields, feeling only gratitude. He wished that he could move like he once did in Spira, rather than float along like a spirit. And with that, his body appeared.

The Farplane defied every rule Auron had ever learned. Everything was the same as it was on Spira, yet it was not. It was the grand contradiction. He was not seeing physically, he was seeing with his mind. The body was no longer important, only the mind was. Because he wanted to see his body and all the souls' bodies, like they were on Spira, he saw them. Auron supposed that if he didn't want to see anymore, he wouldn't see: just feel. And all he would feel was happiness. That was the scheme of the Farplane and there were no catches. The souls themselves controlled what they wanted to; in the Farplane there were no limits. It was the fact that there were no limits at all that allowed spirits to view what occurred on Spira. But among all the spirits at the Farplane, there was never anyone in Auron's position. When the person was sent, or when the person died, only pyreflies remained. There was no longer any material body. So, if Auron was sent and on the Farplane, how was there a body walking on earth? And whose mind was it? Auron still searched for an easy solution. What caused his odd circumstance was most likely Sin. Sin itself was an odd circumstance, but its death was even odder.

Auron had passed through the Farplane feeling love and comfort. Could he pass back into Spira feeling hate and pain? Perhaps that was the reason why no one had returned out of the Farplane, with the exception of Lord Jyscal. It was so hard to feel hate and pain. Lord Jyscal, of course, felt massive amounts of hatred for himself causing Seymour and pain for what Seymour had become. Could that be the key to returning to Spira? And what would happen back in the real world? Auron could almost feel as if he were touching the solution that would return him to Rikku. It would return him to the impostor, the fake Auron taking hold of everyone. Auron narrowed his eye. He would be the one to deal with his situation. His story was closed, and it would not be reopened. Not by someone other than himself. And he would never allow his story to be opened once more. Yuna's pilgrimage guaranteed that. He looked over at Braska and Jecht. Jecht was laughing, probably after cracking some wise-ass joke. Braska looked troubled. Auron walked toward them, his heavy sword on his back.

"I'm leaving," he stated. "Come with me if you wish. Jecht, shut up. Braska, I will see you again."

"Auron… Don't you think you're taking this too far? Rikku, she's glad that you're there. Perhaps the stranger will go away in a few days. Don't over react. You're at peace. You deserve it, for all you've done. C'mon. Let's go watch Jecht blitz," pleaded Braska. He didn't want his friend to do anything he would later regret.

"Just stay with us! The girl has plenty of other people who will protect her, ya know?" said Jecht. His words were not as full of emotion as Braska, he didn't quite understand why Auron was worrying about it all.

"If someone pretended to be either of you two," began Auron, "and went to Yuna, and she started to trust them and show daughterly love to them, would you be upset? I'm not going to listen to any of you."

"Auron… I understand. Do what you need to do. But we're going to be waiting for you here, please, return quickly. I don't know what your plan is to get into Spira. If there was ever a man who could come up with some grand scheme to rescue us all, it would be you. We've been separated for so long, and you've gotten no rest. Don't you ever think of what you deserve?" Braska asked. He gave up. A light bulb in Jecht's head went off. Auron was doing this… for a girl? He was jealous of the attention that girl was giving "himself" on Spira? Jecht suppressed a laugh, but then realized it was Auron: a friend who had kept a promise for ten years, even while he was still dead. Auron had always been one of the best friends a man could ever had, Jecht owed so much to him. Jecht walked over to the swordsman and whispered in his ear.

"Do whatcha want. The ladies are still mad fer ya, including that blonde you got yer eye on. Heh. I still remember you and that brunette, I don't remember her name, in Djose. You put us back a good week or so while you were 'enamored' over her beauty. Remember the pick-up lines I taught you, way back on Gagazet? Yeah. Well, don't forget them. And come back soon. You're a brother to me and Braska, poor Braska was up here alone for 10 years. So, return soon," rasped the blitzball player. He whispered a few more points of interest that made Auron smile and nod his head. Auron waved to his two best friends, and walked toward the barrier. The hardest was to come. It was time to pass through the barrier and back to Spira. He didn't know if he would survive. He didn't know if his plan would even work.

Auron erased the smile from his face. He tried his best to forget about Braska and Jecht, and the support they provided. He thought of only pain and hatred. He thought of Yevon, he thought of Yunalesca, and he thought of the Final Aeon. Yunalesca caused him so much physical pain, the pain of her magic… Blood. Yevon, who possessed Jecht. He remembered Jecht's transformation into the disgusting Final Aeon, striking down Braska in one swipe. He also thought of all the Summoners who had died to keep hope alive in Spira. Auron went back to his deepest secrets and memories… What caused him to lose his job as a Warrior Monk. The wretched girl he hated so much that he would sacrifice everything. He thought of the missed opportunity he had to become the Maester of all the monks. He thought of Kinoc, corrupted and then killed. Auron thought about many things, he tried his hardest to ignore all the good things that came with the bad. He focused on pain, he focused on what he hid beneath all the layers of his personality. Changes began to happen.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so I promised an exciting chapter. Was this chapter exciting? Not really. But now that I have what happened to Rikku, Auron, and Seymour down… I can finally start to develop the story. Hmm. Comments? Questions? R/R? Feedback keeps me going. Oh yeah! I have to thank Masika for saying "Poor Auron, stuck in the Farplane." It didn't even occur to me that I could make a chapter with Auron stuck until that comment. Basically from that, I started writing. So, thanks! This was a hard chapter to write… 


	5. The Balance

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

"You didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you? Come."

That was the first thing Auron heard after he stopped thinking about pain. He stopped easily, he did not dwell on pain. He put up his hardened wall, that kept others away. If you hide all your feelings inside, no one can ever penetrate them. No one should ever try. His mind automatically erased almost all the things he had been thinking about a matter of minutes before. It scared him how quickly he would allow all his pain of the past to be forgotten. His body temperature was rising quickly, and he could feel heat. He could feel heat! It was exciting to feel something that wasn't just comfort, as it was in the Farplane. In a moment of time, he began sliding toward the wall of the Farplane. It seemed as though the wall had a gravitational pull, he was under no control whatsoever. A brilliant flash of light blinded him for a matter of seconds. When he regained his sight, he saw he was on the other side of the Farplane. He was floating, or hovering, over the steps of Guadosalam. Auron did not smile. Instead he turned and looked at where the voice had come from.

"Ah. Not cocky are you? I'm pleased. You should not be. Please, come, and I'll explain more." Auron looked around with a perplexed expression on his face. There was no one around. "I thought you were more introspective, oh-handsome-Guardian. I'm invisible to you of course. I'm invisible to everyone. Why don't you just come with me? Then, you can see whom you are talking to. It may solve you some confusion. I won't hurt you. I don't bite, honestly. Though you may be an exceptio—Ah-hem. All I'm here to do is watch the barrier; I'm a keeper of the Farplane. I always thought it was a laborious job, but someone has to do it. To stop people like you from corrupting themselves. You've already done that to yourself, the corruption part. I'm surprised that you are still sane. Ah, am I rambling on? Please, excuse me. I haven't had a soul, if you could call yourself a soul, to talk to for just the longest time. Don't be afraid. Just close your eyes, willingly, and I'll take you to that other place."

"Do what you wish," he stated plainly. What could be worse than ending up somewhere talking to an invisible person who had a soft spot for Auron? Auron could not stare at an invisible person. His biggest weapon, the ugly glare, was disabled. He closed his eye. Immediately he noticed a change in the air. Everything seemed denser, and more realistic. He opened his eye. The same landscape appeared before him. However, to the left was a woman. She was averagely built, and an average height. With her brown eyes and her brown hair, there was nothing unique about her. She looked like she could be seen walking down a road in Bevelle. The woman was fairly attractive and dressed in plain cotton robes, yet there was something Auron could not place. There was something ominous. Auron had always had a feeling of coming danger, like when a fiend was approaching. The feeling he received from this woman was much greater. Auron guessed he might as well get to the point. His tone of voice was gruff. "Who are you?"

"I stated before I was a keeper of the Farplane. I have no name. The Guado… they aren't the only ones who make sure everything is going smoothly. Someone needs to be able to converse with the souls of the dead. I am invisible to those living, and to those dead. Where I came from is quite a mystery, and you can be sure that it isn't an ordinary story. Well, where to begin? You seem very knowledgeable. Only a few souls in the past have ever discovered the solution to leaving the Farplane. You can't really call it a solution, more like an experience of pointless hurt. You have realized that there's always a balance between light and dark? The two really can't survive without each other. Spira's darkness has always been Sin. Sin's gone. The Farplane is Spira's light, the place of everlasting hope. Needless to say, there have been some… reactions with souls traveling into Spira. I wish not to go into the details. I want to talk about you. Why did you try and leave?" she replied. Her tone was even, she sounded bored.

"I closed my story long ago. I do not want it to be opened. Why am I here?" he asked.

"You didn't succeed in getting out of the Farplane. You would have been dragged forcefully back in, an experience you would not have enjoyed. Why did you fail? You… you thought of your memories of experiencing pain. You didn't exactly go through them. When you entered the Farplane, you experienced pure bliss. You didn't simply think of happy memories. To leave the Farplane, you have to do the total opposite… And experience pure pain. Are you willing to sacrifice your state of mind to go and tell your little girlie that the person she's with is not you? Go back to the Farplane, Auron. I'm here to inform you of your possibilities. They aren't infinite. You can either relive, or create, new experiences that are deep within your soul… Only pain. Or you can return to the Farplane. That's two. There's only one way in, and one way out. Spira is all about balance," she said in an emotionless tone.

Auron was taken aback. Experience pain for the exchange to leave the Farplane. In the end, nothing even mattered. Everything always had to be balanced. Yu Yevon and Sin balanced by Summoners and their sacrifice. Would you let bliss slip away to experience reality? How much did he actually love Rikku? They were never close on Spira… Would she actually understand his feelings? Auron wondered if he loved her so much why he was having such a hard time deciding. Could it be that he actually didn't love her, enough to make a huge sacrifice? Braska loved the people of Spira enough to give his life. Why didn't Auron love Rikku enough to go through pain? He thought of Rikku, and how much it was worth coming back just to say, 'that guy. He isn't me.' Auron had always been a practical thinker, and the solution to this problem was obvious. He had to return to the Farplane. Spira was not worth experiencing every kind of pain, rejection, fear, and anger. Rikku was but the former guardian knew he could not go through with it. Auron looked into the keeper's eyes. "Take me back to the Farplane. You will always be here if I change my mind?"

"Always." 

With another flash of light, Auron appeared in the yellowish clouds out of nowhere. He was standing five feet away from Jecht and Braska, who were talking to each other. Without another word, he collapsed onto his knees similar to what he had done when he let the two go into Yunalesca's chambers. _I lost her. I lost Rikku. The choices I have, they are unfair. I cannot stand by and let her be tricked by a stranger… Yet I cannot go and help her. Am I doomed to just standing by watching life unfold on Spira? I have no hope of being able to change anything. Once again, I failed. Rikku… There are so many unspoken words that passed between us. We are separated forever; can't you tell that man is not me? I vowed I would return to you, I couldn't… How far would go for the one you love? If you cannot make a sacrifice, do you even love them? Or is it all an illusion- just a mirage? Do I love Rikku?  _Auron stared at nothing and watched what Rikku was doing on Spira. He saw her cheerful smile, and her bright eyes. He turned his head away and looked pitifully at Jecht. "I failed." He had failed his quest to get her back. He had failed to stop the stranger. He had failed his love.

One question remained. If Auron loved Rikku, why couldn't he make the sacrifice? Was it a lack of love? Was it a lack of courage? Or was it a past experience that changed him? Had the Farplane changed him? He was so confused and full of doubt. Auron had always been one to play it safe and not take chances. He believed in thinking everything out logically, and not leaving anything up to fate. Fate had betrayed him too many times to trust. At that moment, Auron had been given a chance to show how much he cared for the Al Bhed. And he had failed. He had done nothing; at the time when it mattered he was afraid once more. They say history repeats itself. Only this time, Auron had no one to take his rage out on. He had no one to blame; there was no Yunalesca factor. All he could do was blame himself, and the bond that he and Rikku shared. He was now doubtful that there ever was a bond, that his feelings were true. He tried to convince himself that love was never meant to cause pain and all this trouble. He failed doing so.

* * *

Rikku laughed. From her perspective, she didn't know what had caused the change in Auron, but he seemed happier and cheerful. More like her personality, and more to the way she liked it. He had not opened up, but he seemed more perceptive to the world around him. Luca was sunny, like it always was, and crammed with people. There was much to rejoice about since Sin left. She didn't know what they were to do in Luca first. Yuna was very busy doing what she did best: spreading cheer and happiness all over Spira. It was a mushy job, but someone had to do it, Rikku guessed. Al Bhed, Guado, Ronso, and Yevon relations had grown close since Sin's defeat. There was no longer any use for a scapegoat, since there were no major problems like Sin. Everything seemed as though it should be so much easier, but life was complicated as always. Rikku turned her head around looking for Auron. Dock One of Luca was bustling with activity; many spectators came to view the fabled Airship. It only seemed like yesterday that Tidus had helped excavate it.

"Is Yuna here?" the red-cloaked man asked.

"You're back for less than two days, and you're already worrying about Yuna? Boy, some things never change."

"It's a natural trait. I'm a guardian, am I not?" he replied.

"Pshaw. Enjoy life while you can!" exclaimed Rikku. "Go experience the world! Go… Hey, is that ice cream?"

The hyperactive girl ran to a nearby stand. She attacked the vendor, who recognized she was Yuna's guardian. Rikku came back a second later with two cones of ice cream: one for herself, and one for Auron. She handed the chocolate-flavored one to him.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Go on! Eat it! You're back! I'm going get past your little 'I hate people. People must go away'  thing. Anyway, I threatened the vendor and he relented. If I went through all this trouble…"

"Fine." Seymour smiled at the girl. She amused him. But that was all. He would simply befriend her; though it was obvious she and Auron were more than just friends. Seymour was not interested in Rikku, but he had a hunger for Yuna. The sooner he could find her, the sooner he could achieve his goal. If he were to experience the world, and enjoy life, he would have to enjoy it with Yuna. Seymour could barely contain his delight of having the chance to see the Summoner once more. She had caused him a great deal hurt, but she would grant him happiness shortly. It was a shame that Auron had such a laid-back and quiet personality. Seymour was doing a good job of acting his part, but it was tricky to restrain his true personality. Seymour smiled, ate some more of his ice cream, and quickened his pace. "What has happened while I've been gone?"

"Oh. Nothing much. Yunie's is the Maester of all, you know, like Mika used to be. I think Kimahri may be the new Ronso Maester… Never was announced though. But he's the big hero of his tribe, you know? Wakka's playing blitzball, I think he and Lulu have a little "thing" going on! Hee. I happen to think it's cute. But you're not into the lovey-dovey stuff. Issaru and Dona, the other Summoners, have actually become close friends to Yuna. Well, not really Dona… Their personalities clash, but they agree on so many issues. I don't really know what Spira's going to be like anymore, nothing's settled. And you, being back from the Farplane! I have no idea what's going on there. I think seeing you will make Yuna relieved. She's always gone to you for advice… but you're going to give her another problem to solve. As long as she's got me behind her, she'll be fine!" said Rikku. She chattered on, occasionally getting lost in her thoughts. Seymour made no move to stop her.

"Well, here we are! Yunie's new location is going to be in Bevelle… but for now she's in Luca. It's the center of everyone's attention. And who would miss the festivals? Just wait here, I'll go get here. Don't get into any trouble!" Rikku ran off, leaving Seymour. She gave him a final wink before disappearing. Rikku had taken him in an underground passage in Luca stadium. He guessed that these were the former visiting quarters of Maester Mika, when he had his tournament. He didn't care much about where he was; he simply wanted to know what was to come. The walls were crisply decorated in royal colors; everything was in a festive mood. Rikku ran back, and it hadn't even been ten minutes. "Yunie's here! She's dying to meet you! " 

* * *

A/N: I'm at a crossroads. I confused myself with this chapter and there's no telling what it'll do to your minds. There's been so many Aurikku fics… I want my work to be unique. Should I continue with the Aurikku path? Or start to get Angsty? I wrote a huge chapter, then decided I didn't like it and deleted it before… That's why this chapter took so long to complete…. I was finally pleased, but then I felt it was too depressing, and added some humor. Please, feedback? Suggestions on where ya want this to go!


End file.
